


Together

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s back from his trip so you two spend the morning making up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Despite what Ryan said, you do not get it when you get home. Instead you both curl on the couch and fall asleep watching TV. You wake up at some point later and poke him awake so you both can stumble upstairs. You’re both asleep as soon as you he spoons you.

The next time you wake up, it’s morning and you and Ryan haven’t moved. Typically you each claim a side of the bed while fighting over the comforter in your sleep. This time however, you’re exactly in the same spot you fell asleep in. You snuggle into his embrace and smile to yourself. It’s nice waking up with him holding you.

Your stomach rumbles and you sigh. You should probably get up. You don’t want to wake Ryan. He looked like he needed to catch up on sleep. You carefully try to slide out of bed. His arms suddenly tighten around your waist and he pulls you against his chest again. “Where are you going?” he asks. His voice is quiet, like he had just woken up.

“Didn’t want to wake you,” you say as he nuzzles the back of your neck. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too.” He presses himself fully against you so you can feel his morning erection poking into your lower back. You smirk and rock your hips backwards to grind against him. He moans softly and his hand slips into your underwear.

“Wasting no time today, huh?” you ask, exhaling sharply as his fingers begin to massage your folds expertly.

He chuckles. “Why would I wait?” he asks, sounding more awake. “I waited five fucking days. I don’t want to wait.” He’s definitely not sleepy anymore and he slides a finger into you. You arch your back and moan.

“Fair...enough,” you say. “Can I at least do morning stuff before we continue?”

He gives a dramatic sigh and removes his hand from your underwear. “Fine, if you must.”

You laugh and heave yourself out of bed so can visit the bathroom. As you turn to close the bathroom door, you pause to smile back at him. He’s laying in the middle of the bed, the blanket loosely draped across his waist, his chest bare. His hair is messy and the bags under his eyes are slightly smaller. You realize he’s let his beard grow in and you suspect it’s because of the conversation you had with Lindsay during your heist about beards being your weakness.

He smiles back at you.

You don’t take too long in the bathroom. After freshening up a bit, you come out and it’s his turn. While he’s gone you remove your underwear and his shirt you had slept in. You climb into bed and drape the blanket casually across yourself.

When Ryan comes out of the bathroom, his eyebrow immediately shoots up when he sees you waiting for him.

You spread your arms out. “My body is ready!” you say dramatically as you throw your head back. His laugh is infectious and soon you’re laughing too as he walks over to you. But as soon as he kneels onto the foot of the bed, his laugh is gone. His face takes on a more serious and hungry look. That damn eyebrow is still raised.

He crawls up the bed and yanks the blanket away. When he sees you’re naked his eyes meet yours. “Perfect.” What’s perfect? No clothing? Your body being ready? Your body itself? You like the thought that he means all three so you don’t ask.

You lift yourself onto your elbows to easily peer down the bed at him. He sits between your slightly spread legs and gently runs his rough hands from your ankles to your knees. His hands stop, but he leans forward and places kisses up your thigh. You know exactly where he’s going and you take your bottom lip between your top teeth in anticipation.

As he kisses his way to that special place between your legs you’re extremely aware of the feeling of his beard scraping slightly against your skin. You’re not sure why but it’s driving you crazy. In a good way. His lips are soft. Always so soft. It should be a sin to have lips that soft. His eyes are locked onto yours as his mouth gently touches your aching sex. He only places a few kisses, but you’re already shaking.

He breaks eye contact just as his tongue snakes out to swipe against your moistening flesh.

A soft moan escapes your lips and you fall back onto the bed. He presses his tongue a little more firmly against you as he dips down to tease your opening. He’s being slow and tortuous. It’s annoying.

His hands slide up and he pushes your legs open more, giving him better access. His tongue travels upward and is suddenly swirling around your clit. His hands keep your hips from shooting off the bed. Your hands move down to tangle into his hair.

You always knew he had a clever tongue but you never imagined it could be put to such great use. It feels like his tongue is everywhere and he has you moaning and shaking uncontrollably within minutes. When he unexpectedly slides his tongue into you, your thighs clamp around his head. He doesn’t seem to mind. He grips your thighs and pulls you as close to him as he can.

His mouth moves against your folds as if he’s kissing you and it makes fire shoot through your entire body.

Your fingers are so tangled into his hair, you briefly wonder if it’s hurting him. But the more you tighten your grip, the harder he moves his tongue against you. The skin of your thighs is starting to turn red as his beard continually scrapes against it. You don’t care. The contrast of his soft mouth and rough beard is wonderful. Sweat is starting to form on your body and even his shoulders feel damp as you throw your legs over them.

When he slides a finger into you, you cry out.

His mouth latches onto your clit while his fingers quickly move in and out of your twitching body. He crooks his finger just the right way…

You ride out your orgasm while you moan his name loudly. Once the shocks of pleasure subside, you drag your eyes open to see him resting his cheek against your thigh, a smug smile on his face.

“I missed that a lot,” he says.

You give a breathless chuckle, followed by a groan as he carefully removes his finger. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Ah but what a sweet, sweet way to go,” he says. He places a kiss just under your rib and you giggle and twitch. He knows you're ticklish there. He rolls his eyes lovingly at your reaction as he crosses his arms over your stomach. He rests his chin on them as he looks up at you.

You reach out and smooth down his hair. “You’re lucky I didn’t pull your hair out.”

“I would have loved explaining it though,” he laughs. “Yeah, I worked her so good she ripped my hair out.”

You pick up one of your abandoned pillows and whack him in the face with it. He doesn’t bother dodging, just continues to laugh.

“I really did miss you,” he says when you’re done assaulting him with the pillow. “Not just your body. You in general.”

“I’m glad,” you smile. “I missed you too. Ask Ashley. I’m sure she was annoyed with me constantly checking my phone.”

He pulls away but it’s only to stretch. You eye him with appreciation. He doesn’t notice because his eyes catch his travel bag. “Ugh, I don’t want to unpack.”

You wave your hand dismissively. “Just throw your clothes in the laundry basket, I’ll take care of it.”

“Yeah but then I’ll still have to bring them to my place and put them away.”

You shrug. “Not really. There’s space in my closet. You can just hang them up there.”

He gives you a funny look. “Are you saying you want me to keep some clothes here?”

“Well, you’re over here all the time anyways,” you point out. “It makes sense.” He’s smiling smugly at you again and you sit up to hit him in the chest. “Stop looking at me like that. Don’t make this a bigger deal than it needs to be.”

He grabs your hand and pulls you into a hug. “But it is a big deal. You, with your precious boundaries and wanting your own space. You want me to keep clothes here.”

“Yeah well,” you mumble. “I didn’t like you not being here. So...shut up.”

He laughs and climbs off the bed before dragging you with him. You pout as you don’t want to leave the bed yet. But then he’s pulling you into the bathroom. “Where are we going?”

“I want to shower,” he says, letting go of you to turn on the faucet. “And I want to see you naked and soapy.”

Well, you can’t really complain with his logic. Your shower is a decent size for both of you and you slip into it as the water gets warmer. After letting the water run down his face and body for a moment he pulls you against him so you’re caught under the spray as well. He kisses you roughly and you wrap your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His hands move down your waist before gripping your ass tightly. You give a small squeak of surprise.

He pulls away from the kiss and laughs slightly.

“I wish you could always be naked and wet,” he says. “Just, all the time.”

“I don’t think other people would appreciate it as much as you do,” you say, pushing him away slightly so you can reach for the soap. He grabs your wrist to stop you, before he spins you around and presses you against the shower wall. The tile is cold against your breasts and causes you to gasp.

“Good, because I don’t want other people seeing you naked,” he says in your ear. His hands grip your hips tightly and pull them back so you’re half-bent against the wall. You can feel his erection brushing against your ass. One of his hands leaves your hip and you hear him start to stroke himself. “Seeing you like this. Bent over. Wet…” His foot nudges yours, spreading your legs slightly. “You look positively _fuckable_.”

So he’s in one of _those_ moods.

You bend over a little more, and glance over your shoulder at him. His eyes are roaming your body as his hand strokes his hard length. With the fingers of his free hand he makes a light trail down your spine, causing you to shiver.

“So fuck me already,” you tell him.

His dark, lust filled eyes meet yours and he smirks. His hand returns to your hip as he positions himself. You feel the tip of his erection nudging into you and you bite your lip as he slowly slides in until he’s fully encased by your wet heat. You’re still a little sensitive from his earlier attention, but it only adds to the sparks of pleasure shooting through your body.

He grunts as he almost pulls all the way out, before he surges back in, pressing you against the wall as he does. You groan and he does it again. Each time he pulls out it’s at the same agonizingly slow pace, then he’s sheathed inside you once more and you forget the two of you were ever separate people. Until he does it again.

You wish there was something to grab on to, but your hands slip uselessly against the wet tile. There should really be a safety bar in there. Maybe you’ll invest in one.

He picks up the pace and suddenly his hands are on your breasts, squeezing and pinching them as his hips slam against your backside. He’s not toying with you anymore. He desire for you is taking over his need to tease and his thrusts are becoming short, but deep. You’re moaning constantly now, but it’s drowned out by his grunts and words.

“Just...like this…” he grounds out, water cascading down the both of you as he takes you over and over again. “Just for me. Only me.”

Your cheek is pressed against the tile now as you lean heavily on the wall for support. Between his thrusts and your approaching orgasm, you can’t hold yourself up for much longer. One of his arms snakes around your waist to hold you in place, while his other hand finds its way between your legs. You shriek when he touches your clit. The sensitive bundle of nerves is overworked and almost painful, but you don’t want him to stop.

He wouldn’t be able to anyways. He’s too far gone.

“Say it.” You’re so far gone yourself, you don’t even hear him at first. His teeth suddenly nip at your shoulder before he repeats himself right into your ear. “ _Say it._ ”

It takes you a second. “...only you,” you say, echoing his words.

“And?”

You’re on the brink. You’re so close to coming completely undone. But he’s holding back. He wants you to say the magic words.

“I love you.”

You both come at the same time. It’s brutal and almost painful but completely worth it. You’re trapped between his body and the wall as he temporarily rests against you for support. When he finally pulls away, you realize your legs have locked up and you almost fall over. He catches you with a laugh. “Whoa! Easy there!”

He rests his back against the other wall of the shower, letting you go limp against his chest. You’re having a hard time catching your breath, and by the way his chest is heaving you assume he is as well.

You both stay that way for a few minutes.

“I never really did get a chance to make you all soapy,” he finally says when his breathing has returned to normal.

You chuckle. “There’s still time.”

It’s a long while before you leave the shower.


End file.
